


Breathing in, Bleeding out

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry, The Epic Love Story of Sam and Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams





	Breathing in, Bleeding out

Breathing in, Bleeding Out

Sam: It’s too hard, too much  
You push, you pull, you never let go  
And the pressure of your love weighs heavy  
So I can’t breathe

In

 

Dean: I try hard, too much  
I know, I feel, I can’t ever stop  
And the pressure of my love cuts deep  
So all I do is bleed

Out

 

Sam: I went away, I even died  
I ran, I cried, I never looked back  
But you followed me wherever I went  
Made me breathe

In

 

Dean: I died for you, I lied to you  
I pushed, I pulled, I never let go  
But I ran onto your knife, let you stab me deep  
Until my heart bled

Out

Breathing in, bleeding out.

 

 

 


End file.
